Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side
Dimension on the Other Side is the thirty-fifth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of a two-part tribute to Engine Sentai Go-Onger, which concludes with Partner Pirate. Synopsis The Go-ongers' support robot Bomper contacts the Gokaigers, revealing that Sosuke needs back up in Gunman World to deal with one of the surviving members of the Gaiark Clan. However, Captain Marvelous refuses to help out. Plot As the Gokai Galleon crew has lunch, a dimensional hole opens in the sky and a robot falls from it, eventually into the living room of the Galleon. After it introduces himself as Bomper, the Go-Ongers' support robot, the crew takes him to meet the former Go-on Red Sōsuke Esumi, then reveals that the Gunman World is being terrorized by Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky, a surviving member of the Gaiark Clan, and that Engines Speedor, Bus-on, and Bear RV have already tried to stop him, but were defeated instead. Sōsuke asks the Gokaigers to help out, but Captain Marvelous refuses to do so, claiming that they would not get anything from it, particularly after they have already received the Go-ongers' Greater Power. Sōsuke decides to go by himself, but after his various failed attempts to reach the hole, Captain Marvelous and the others appear, and he says that he will give Sōsuke a ride if he wants. The group travels to the Gunman World, where they save several of its denizens from a group of Ugatz. They eventually catch up with Speedor, Bus-on, and Bearrv, and learn that Speedor and Bear RV have married, and that they have a (gigantic) son: Engine Machalcon. However, Machalcon is a reckless troublemaker who spends his time racing around in Machine World rather than helping out his parents. Their reunion is cut short by Chirakashizky who challenges the Gokaigers to a duel. Captain Marvelous accepts the duel, and despite resorting to dirty tricks, Chirakashizky is defeated by the Gokaigers. During their battle with the enlarged Chirakashizky, the Gokaigers try to use the greater power of the Go-Ongers, but they are surprised when nothing happens. Despite the difference in power, they manage to take Chirakashizky with their own power, and learned that Chirakashizky had joined the Gaiark due to how cool the name sounded. While the pirates confront Sōsuke about the reason why the Greater Power is not working, they are contacted by Pollution President Babatcheed, the new leader of Gaiark, who reveals that he merely used Chirakashizky to lure the Gokaigers into the Gunman World, and by sealing the wall between dimensions, the pirates are now unable to return to the Human World, leaving the way open for the Gaiark Clan to conquer it. The only way to get back to Human World is through Machalcon... Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Yasuhisa Furuhara as Sosuke Esumi (Go-On Red†) *Akiko Nakagawa as Bomper (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Dimension on the Other Side: **Gokai Red - Battle Japan, Change Dragon, DekaRed **Gokai Blue - Battle France, Change Pegasus, DekaBlue **Gokai Yellow - Battle Cossack, Change Mermaid, DekaYellow **Gokai Green - Battle Kenya, Change Griffin, DekaGreen **Gokai Pink - Miss America, Change Phoenix, DekaPink **Gokai Silver - DekaBreak, Gold Mode *With this episode, Don has transformed into all 33 of his counterparts at least once (including his Gokai Changes in 199 Hero Great Battle and The Flying Ghost Ship). **Coincidentally, there are 35 Sentai seasons, this is the 35th episode and it marks when all the main 5 Gokaigers have transformed into all their counterparts at least once. *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode involve Western culture in some manner: **Battle Fever J: Several western cultures are represented on the team. **Changeman: Western mythological beings are tied to the power. **Dekaranger: Heavily influenced by American police dramas. Elements/Homages to Go-Onger *The title for this episode is similar to that of the Go-Onger episodes with half of the title written out in Hiragana or Kanji, while the other half of the title is completely in Katakana. In particular with this title is the usage of the "no", which is similar to titles of episodes in series such as Gingaman or Boukenger in that the second word is the main subject and the first the modifier, except in this case the "no" is also in katakana alongside the second word. *Unlike the mechs from nearly every other Sentai, apart from Furai Maru the three Engines Speedor, Buson and BearRV also appear and interact with the Gokaigers, emphasizing the sentience and importance of the mechs to the universe of the Go-Onger. (The only other mecha that could be equated that has interacted with the Gokaiger is GaoLion, but it acts as an animal when compared to the Go-Ongers' Engines) *Sousuke's role here is similar to his role in the beginning of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! in that he meets another Sentai team as the sole representative of his own. In Shinkenger vs. Go-onger, Sousuke was the first of the Go-Ongers to appear and interact with the Shinkengers, with the other Go-Ongers appearing when Takeru's vassals were sent to different braneworlds. Trivia *This two-parter involves a Greater Power that was earned in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, but for the first time involves a member of the team who didn't appear in the movie: Sosuke assists the Gokaiger in this story, yet it was Saki Rouyama (Go-On Yellow) who gave the Gokaiger the Go-Onger Greater Power in the movie. *This is the first of two episodes which feature no regular Gokaiger villains. (The other being The Future is the Past) External links *Episode 35 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes